Till Death Do Us Part
by ShadesofDeath
Summary: sequel to High School Lie, Deidara and Sasori finish high school and college and finally start their lives, but twist always end badly. Character Masashi Kishimoto
1. A New Begining

**this hits the one year mark on High School lie. it's hard to believe that i have been here for over a year now. but i have loved every minute of it, and so to say happy aniversery, heres the sequel. i hope everyone enjoys R&R**

Eight years later.

It was the last day of their senior year of college. Sasori had promised the blonde once they were graduated they would get married. They were going to move away but their plans changed. Sasori still loved art, but found a strong passion in English. He went on to be an English teacher. Deidara was still in love with art, and continued his dream of becoming an art teacher. The only reason their plans to move away changed was because a school offered both them a job.

They gladly took the offer, and bought a home with the money their earned from their jobs. Deidara was a waiter for a fancy restraint, and Sasori worked in an art museum. They got those jobs right out of high school and had them ever since. They weren't their dreams but it was money and that's what a blooming couple needed.

And like their jobs, their love could never have been stronger. Right now they were sitting at their graduation. Deidara glanced over at Sasori. Sasori smiled and him and squeezed his hand. This was one of the happiest moments for them. They looked back on their life. It might have been messed up at first, but everything worked out.

"Too the class of 2009, welcome to the world!" All the students stood and threw their hats in the air. Sasori grabbed Deidara and kissed him. The blue hats descended around them. All the students hugged each other and said their congrats. Deidara smiled,

"We made it Danna un…"

"We did and as I promised, we will get married." Deidara smiled at the sound of that, and nuzzled into his Danna's neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan ran into the house, "Their coming!" she yelled and hid behind the couch. Deidara and Sasori walked into their house. Sasori pushed Dei against the wall, kissing him, and grinding their groins together. Deidara moaned pulling the red head closer. All they wanted right now was each other. Deidara dug his hands in the red hair, pulling him closer, just wanting more of his love.

"Konan your bleeding!" Tobi yelled and jumped from behind the couch. Sasori and Deidara jumped apart as the others stood from their hiding places. Konan ran into the bathroom holding her nose. Deidara almost had a heart attack, and Sasori growled.

"Maybe we should have checked with you first…" Pein stated. A blush spread on his cheeks, he would have to work hard to get that image out of his mind.

"That would have been nice…" Sasori said putting his hand over his frantic heart.

They spent the night talking, laughing, and getting drunk. The blonde and red head normally didn't drink, but they had a few. Itachi and Kisame were so drunk they were making out. They weren't going out but it was a spur of the moment thing, and Sasori wouldn't let Itachi near him or his blonde. Konan had her camera out and was recording them. Darn yaoi fan girl. But none the less Sasori and Itachi were really close friends when he was sober. And over the years Tobi's craziness had calmed down and now everyone really like him. But the others were all the same.

Sasori and Deidara said good-bye to them, making sure Itachi and Kisame got a ride with someone sober. They didn't want their friends dead before their wedding. What a bummer that would be.

"Where were we?" Sasori asked, looking at the blonde seductively. Oh he had not forgot about earlier.

"If you come to the bedroom I will show you un…" Deidara stated walking to their room, swaying his hips a little more then needed. Sasori smirked and followed. He shut the door and made his way to his blonde.

He pushed the blonde back on the bed and kissed him deeply. Deidara made way of the red head's shirt and ran his hands over his chest. Sasori shutter lightly,

"Stop teasing or Mr. Akasuna might have to punish you."

"I'm not a student anymore, you'll have to punish me like an adult un." Sasori smirked. Oh he had a few ideas of how to punish his blonde. He wanted him to moan, and scream. Oh yes he found it amazing when the blonde was under him screaming commands at him. A major turn on.

Moans echoed through the room along with the sound of sliding in and out. Skin slapped together and pants of pleasure. One figure arched off the bed as a scream admitted out of their throat. The person above them slammed into that spot again, getting the same reaction. The action continued, as the one on the bed moved in time with the other. They screamed as they both released. The top person collapsed panting. Out of everything that had changed, the sex was still amazing!

**and so the first of many chapies for Till Death Do Us Part. i cant wait to see what ya'll think about this one so please R&R for the love of everything i could think of but am too lazy to write! Review!**


	2. Wedding

**hello peeps heres chapie two of TDDUP, i have noticed alot of the stories i have been reading havent been updated in a while, hum, whats going on there, all well R&R**

Deidara rolled over and snuggled into the red head's chest, then that blasted alarm went off. Sasori groaned and rolled over slamming the alarm. He turned back over and pulled the blonde close, Deidara snuggled into his lovers warmth. Then it hit him, they were getting married today. Deidara shot up and ran out of the room, but before he made it far, he fell. The blonde laid tangled on the floor. Sasori leaned over the bed,

"Love, you ok?"

"yeah, my legs and back gave out un."

"Sorry angel." Sasori chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Konan, I'm not a girl un!" the blonde stated, fighting the blue haired woman.

"It's not perfume it's colon!" She stated spraying the blonde again. They were standing in the dressing room of a small church. Konan, Pein, Tobi, Itachi and Kisame were all there to witness the ceremony. Konan was with Dei and the others were with Sasori.

"Do you think Sasori's freaking out as much as me un?" Deidara asked, turning away from her to the mirror. He looked at the person in it, was this really him? The man that would soon marry their soul mate?

"Why are you nervous honey?" Konan asked, she could see the blonde looking at her in the mirror.

"I know I love him, and he loves me, but what if something happens un? What if he realizes he doesn't like me as much as he used to? What if he thinks this was a mistake un?" His baby blue eyes filled with tears at the thought.

"Dei, life throws you curve balls, but you always get back up hun, the future is uncertain, but the only thing you have control over is this time. Take it." Deidara smiled at her. If nothing Konan was always good at talking and reassuring people. He can remember the day she drove him to the hospital. She stayed with him the whole time, comforting him.

"Thanks Konan un." He hugged her and headed out into the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori was panicking. What if Deidara said no? What if he ran away? What if…ok enough with the what if's! Sasori yanked at his red hair. Was Deidara going through this too? Oh crap it was time to go. He headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara glanced out into the church to make sure no one else was there, perfect. He smiled as he watched Konan walk out. He had really grown attached to the blue haired woman, what would he do without her?

"Ready?" Pein asked. Deidara nodded and they walked out. Pein kissed Dei on the cheek and turned him over to Sasori. Sasori smiled at him and whispered,

"Why are you wearing a dress?"(yeah i know i have done the dress thing to death, live with it i always love the image i get picture Dei in a dress)

"Konan's idea un." It was a blue dress that matched his eyes, and very sliming. To say the least, Sasori liked it.

Everything was going perfectly. They recited their vowels, and traded rings, and kissed. They turned and headed out of the church, but everything froze. Standing in the doorway to of the church was Hidan. Sasori pushed Deidara behind him, and the others stood ready to tackle him if anything happened. Hidan held up his hands in defense,

"I didn't come here for a fight." That did no good on their nerves, "I want to apologize, I know it wont mean anything, but I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you guys. And I hope you guys find happiness in the years to come." He smiled slightly, and turned to leave.

"Wait un." He stopped and everyone turned to Deidara. Deidara pushed his way around the red head and walked away from the group.

"Hidan, it might not mean much, but I forgive you, we made it out of everything fine, and that's all that matters un." Hidan smiled at him,

"Thank you…" He went to hug the blonde but was stopped by the look he got from the blondes lover. Deidara smirked and hugged him. Sasori felt in the ready, just in case he had to jump and save the blonde. Hidan lightly hugged back.

"Want to come to our after party un?"

"I cant I have to get back to the house, but thank you. I hope I see you guys again one day…on better terms." He looked at the group one last time before leaving. Sasori walked up to the blonde,

"Why did you do that, he could have hurt you?!"

"Danna, I could see it in his eyes, he had changed un!" Deidara stated.

"He could have been acting!"

"Danna, please, I'm fine, and I wont ever do it again un." Sasori growled and walked out. Deidara's face crumpled, what was wrong with him? Deidara sighed and followed him out. The others stayed back and thought over what they just saw. Yeah they hated Hidan for what he had done, but the blonde let it go. But what was with Sasori?

Deidara was happy to be out of that dress, but what happened still bothered him. What was Sasori's problem? Yeah he loved the blonde and wanted to protect him but Deidara could handle himself. They were all setting in the living room drinking. Sasori wasn't even looking at the blonde, let alone touching him. Deidara took another swig of his beer, he was so close to being drunk. Konan watched as Deidara swayed a little.

Him and Sasori had been acting weird since they saw Hidan in the church. They didn't touch, or look at each other. She was getting worried, they were always all over each other. She nudged Pein, and he turned to them.

"I think we should get going, it's late."

"You don't have to go guys un." Deidara said slurring his words.

"No, we have to go." He nudged the others and they left. Sasori shut the door after them. Deidara sat on the couch with his beer.

"Dei, we need to talk." Deidara looked at him with glassy eyes,

"What un?"

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just scared."

"It's ok Danna un." Sasori smiled and kissed his lover. They pulled away and Sasori went to clean the mess. Deidara watched, and felt as if things were different. Like things were going to change, and for the worse. And oh how right he was…

**dun dun dunnnnnnn... cliff hanger thingy i guess R&R**


	3. First DayOf Hell!

**third chapie of Till Death Do Us Part, so enjoy, dont really have much to say other than R&R**

They had woke bright and early to head to their new jobs. They were at the school and being shown their rooms. They had already showed Sasori his, which was a nice little room with about twenty seats and by a bunch of windows. Now they were at the art room. Deidara clasped his hands as he looked through the room.

"Class starts in twenty minutes." Their guide left them. Deidara skipped to the middle of the room and spun around.

"I love it Danna un!" Sasori smiled at him, he loved seeing his angel happy.

"I'm glad." He hugged the blonde. Deidara turned to him with sparkling eyes,

"All those years have finally paid off un." He turned and kissed the red head.

"All those years of dealing with brats our own age, now we get to boss them around." Deidara chuckled,

"That's one way to look at it un. You better head to class un, see you at lunch un." Sasori smiled and kissed his love again,

"see you angel."

"Ok class, lets get to know each other un! I'm Deidara Akasuna, but you can call me Dei un." Some kid raised his hand, "Yes?"

"are you related to Mr. Akasuna, the new English teacher?"

"Ah…yeah we just got married a few weeks ago un." Deidara flushed.

"Gay people will rule the world!!!!!"(that would be me hehe) Deidara smiled at that girl. She had short brown hair and eyes to match and unlike most the kids in the class she wore all black.

"Ok lets go around the room and introduce ourselves un! Get to know each other and become friends!" he looked to all the kids, yeah this was going to be one amazing year.

"Ok, I'm Mr. Akasuna, this is English, and you will like it or suffer." Kids started to scoot their desk away. "I don't really care about names because in the end I will learn them by having to write them on the detention forms so much. Now on to the rules, no talking, which you will do anyways, no note passing, like that will stop you, and no getting out of your seats." Sasori turned to the board and started writing, "And no throwing paper wads, and yes I do have eyes in the back of my head." he was starting to question himself about becoming a teacher. It hadn't even been an hour yet and he wanted to kill them.

"hey have you seen the new art teacher?" One kid whispered to another,

"Yeah, he's super sexy, I wouldn't mind joining art, if you know what I mean." They smirked, hands slammed down on their desk. They turned to find Sasori smiling at them,

"I would watch what you are talking about, because that super sexy art teacher you want to join art class for is my husband."

"I-I'm…s-sorry Akasuna." Sasori walked back to the front of the class,

"Get to work on you assignment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's it going so far honey un?"

"I need Advil." Deidara chuckled, "Were we that bad?"

"No un." Deidara curled up beside Sasori on the couch in the lounge. They had finished eating their lunch, and now had ten minutes to them. "I have a planning period next hour, can I come to your class un?"

"I wouldn't mind that, if you don't mind the hellions." the red head stated rubbing his temple.

"Mine aren't that bad un." Sasori laid his head back on the couch and sighed. He should have stuck with art.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shut up! And work." Sasori rubbed his temple, he was really thinking he should have stuck with art. Deidara popped his head in the door.

"This a bad time un?"

"No, come in." Deidara smiled and went in the room. Deidara leaned against the desk,

"How's it going so far un?"

"I want to hurt something…" the blonde chuckled at the comment. Man, Sasori really did have a low patience.

"You have to give them time, they will rub off on you un." Sasori gave him a flat look,

"I'm starting to wonder why I didn't become an art teacher."

"Because you were to self centered and would judge every ones work to harshly un."

"Oh yeah…."

"Well other then the students, how's it going un?" Sasori gave him a 'are you stupid' look. Deidara just giggled, Deidara looked around the room, and spotted someone from his class,

"Hey Sai un!" Sai waved, and went back to work, "See Sasori that's your problem, you work them too hard un. Sai's a very relaxed guy, but your working him too much un."

"Ahmen!" Sai stated, Deidara giggled. He walked back to the other artist, and looked at what he was doing. It made the blondes head hurt.

"Danna what's a adverb un?"

"How did you pass high school and college?"

"Copied off you un!"

"That's great, teach them to cheat Deidara…" The blonde smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day came to an end as the bell rang. Sasori sighed in relief. He picked up his bag and walked to the blondes room. Deidara was inside helping clean. Deidara smiled and waved as he saw Sasori but went back to work. He smiled as he watched the blonde. Deidara was so happy. But Deidara was always happy. It was starting to make Sasori mad at how the blonde could be happy all the time. He hated it.

**R&R they are always loved!**


	4. Fight

**Lifes getting worse, don't really care about my writing right now, so I don't want to proof read it, ya'll are on your own enjoy, R&R**

A week went by. School was going great, and Deidara couldn't have been happier. The kids loved him, he loved looking at their art, and getting to see Sasori everyday just made it better. Deidara was now planted on Sasori's desk, chatting with the red head. They were having a great conversation about what they would do this weekend. Deidara wanted to have the gang over, but Sasori just wanted to spend the night with the blonde. Deidara was getting irritated because he wanted to see his friends that he hadn't seen or heard from for over a week.

Granted he really did like Sasori's idea of staying home. He would get to be with his Danna. He knew what a night alone with the red head meant. Sex. Wonderful sex. He loved having his Danna dominate him, it was one of his deepest desires, and when ever he thought about it, it turned him on. Read bad. He could feel his pants get tight.

Sasori smirked when he saw this,

"What are you thinking about angel?" He knew very well, but it was fun to torture him. And it just gave him one of the kinkiest ideas he had ever thought of. He wanted to do the blonde on his desk. He smirked,

"Danna…" Sasori turned to the blonde. He took a post-it note and scribbled on it before sticking over the blondes bulge. Deidara looked down to read it and blushed.

"Danna, that will get us fired un."

"I know, but it sounds really good right now, don't you think." he stated eyeing the blondes pants.

"Danna…" Something flew through the air and hit the blonde on the back of his blonde head. He turned to find two boys pointing at each other. They had always caused trouble for the red head. Lets just say he learnt their names quite well.

The blonde smiled and threw it back at them, hitting the raven. Sasori gave the blonde a weird look. The blonde student smiled and threw it back at Deidara. Deidara ducked, and threw it back. Now the blonde was hiding behind Sasori's desk, sticking his head out every now and again to see when the attack was coming. The look on Sasori's face continued to get worse. Was his blonde really playing with the students? The fight continued between them. Then the whole class slowly joined in. It was bugging Sasori. He specifically told them no paper wads!

"Deidara…" Sasori said as he ducked behind the desk. Deidara chuckled as he threw another one over and hit someone "Deidara…" the blonde laughed and threw another wad, hitting the brown haired girl from his art class. "Deidara!" The throwing stopped, "In the hall, now!" Deidara gave the red head a confused look, and followed him out into the hall. Sasori shut the door and turned to the confused blonde. Sasori sighed and rubbed his temple, he was going to carry Advil around with him from now on.

"I told my students, no wad throwing, and what do you do, you go behind my back and contradict me."

"I'm sorry Sasori, I didn't know un."

"Don't give me that, you knew damn well what my rules were. I never did nothing like that in school because I didn't like it."

"But Danna, kids learn so much better when they are having fun un. Didn't you see they way they were, bored out of their minds. It's our job to teach them un."

"Are you saying my way of teaching is bad?"

"No, just that for the greater good of the kids…"

"Deidara, are you saying that my way of teaching is wrong and you are right?"

"No, just loosen up, be the man I married un…"

"This is the man you married!"

"Danna this isn't you, your not a stick up the ass un!" SLAP! Deidara's eyes widened. Sasori just slapped him. Deidara turned back to the red head and touched his cheek. It burned. Deidara couldn't believe it. This wasn't Sasori. Deidara backed up and ran back to his room. Tears were forming at the edge of his eyes. Sasori stormed back to his room.

"I want this room clean." He sat at his desk. He was so angry! First the blonde was having fun with out him, now he was judging his teaching skills! He wanted to hurt him. It wasn't fair! He looked at the picture on his desk. It was him and Deidara senor year of high school. They were smiling in a face shot. Then it hit.

He had hit Deidara. He had never done that before. His love, his angel, he had hit him. It wasn't a love tap, it was out of rage. He had never shown rage towards the blonde before. What had he done? His angel, the man he was married to, the man he loved more then his own life, he had slapped him! Maybe he was changing, maybe…

"Deidara…" he muttered under his breath. His eyes never left the picture.

The bell rang for the end of school. Sasori was still upset about Deidara. He headed tot the blondes art room. He stood outside the door. Deidara was cleaning up. That cheerful smile he loved was gone. The gleam in his eyes were absent. And the inviting aroua around him was vague. Sasori hated himself for doing this to him.

"Deidara…" the blonde looked up from his cleaning and spotted the red head, he turned away. Sasori felt his heart skip. The students noticed the tension, and quickly left. Sasori walked into the room and shut the door.

"Deidara…" Deidara ignored him, and continued with his work. "Dei please." he walked over to the blonde and pulled his chin to face him, "Dei, I'm really sorry about hitting you." Sasori could barley choke it out. "Please, I'm sorry angel."

"Danna what has changed un?"

"Nothing, I think the students are getting to me, but Dei, it wasn't your fault. I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I promise it will never happen again. Please Dei I love you." a small gleam returned to his baby blue eyes. Sasori leaned down to kiss him, and Deidara closed the gap.

"am I forgiven?" he asked as he pulled away.

"You're forgiven un." Deidara locked his arms around the red head's neck and kissed him again.

**R&R**


	5. I Hate Myself

**Ok here's chapie something, so enjoy, I think I might have a lot of time on my hands soon, so I might start working on another story. I have had one started for two months now, just never got around to doing it, so be on the look out until then R&R**

It was now their weekend, and they had went with Sasori's idea. They were sitting on the couch. Sasori had his arm wrapped around the blonde, were as Deidara had his head and hand resting on the other mans chest. Deidara turned his head and kissed the red heads neck,

"Ya know Danna's its been a week un…"

"mmm…really I didn't know that…" Deidara smirked and straddled the mans waist. He kissed his ways up his neck, and nibbled on his ear. Sasori locked his hands on the blondes waist. He squeezed the blondes tight ass, making his love moan. He loved it when his Danna was rough with him. Sasori pulled him closer, he began to slid his hands up his shirt. He loved the feeling of the blondes creamy skin. It was always a major turn on for him.

He quickly made way with Deidara's belt, and unzipped his pants with his mouth.

"Hehe…Danna's kinky un." he chuckled. Sasori smirked and pulled the blondes member out of his pants. He licked the slit, making the blonde shiver. He took the mushroom tip into his mouth and sucked lightly. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's and hung on to the back of the couch. Sasori finally took the whole thing in and sucked. Deidara tightened his fist.

Sasori moved his pants down a little, getting a better angle. He sucked harder and hummed. He knew what the blonde like, and also knew he wouldn't be able to keep quite. Deidara was moaning, panting, and yelling. Sasori always loved the sound the blonde made, he gently scrapped his teeth over it. His angel clutched on to him tighter.

"Danna…I…I'm gonna…" he let out one last cry and released in Sasori's mouth. Sasori drank it happily, always loving the taste of his lover. He moved to the blondes mouth, letting him taste himself. He was about to push the blonde back on the couch when…

RING!

"Damn!" Deidara got off him reluctantly and Sasori made his way to the evil object. "Hello?" He sighed and hung up,

"Who was it Danna un?" the blonde asked from his spot on the couch, arm laying over the back, head propped on it. His penis still sticking out, his pants crumpled around his thighs, and panting.

"School. We have a meeting after school Monday." He sighed and sat back on the couch.

"Still in the mood un?"

"Not really, but I still want to hold you." Deidara fixed his pants and scooted closer and found a comfy spot and settled in.

Brown eyes looked back into brown, but he didn't know who's these eyes were. They were not his that was for sure. Sasori leaned over the sink and looked intensely into the mirror. Who was this man that stood in front of him? He knew it was supposed to be him, but why was he feeling this way. He looked at himself, and thought life was worth nothing. Why was this man alive. Maybe it really wasn't him, maybe the mirror led to another world and this was just a dopple ganger of himself. No that was stupid! He wanted to kill the man on the other side. Did that mean he wanted to kill himself?

Arms wrapped around his waist. "Are you coming to bed honey, it's cold an lonely without you there un." he looked in the mirror and saw the blonde. Why didn't he hate the other blonde? Because even in another world, that blonde was his lover and was precious to him. So why did he hate himself so much?

"I'll be there in a minute angel." Deidara kissed his shoulder and headed back to the room. Sasori took one more look in the mirror.

"I hate you…" he muttered under his breath.

The meeting was so boring the blonde was out of his mind! He wasn't even paying attention, heck he didn't even know what it was about! He glanced at the clock. It had only been five minutes! He was close to slamming his head on the table. He glanced over at Sasori who was in a deep trance at what the principle was saying. Deidara didn't understand it. How could the red head find this interesting?

Deidara grabbed his pencil and started drawing. Ah the boredom was gone! Sasori shot him a look, but the blonde ignored it. The meeting was coming to a close anyways. The principle dismissed them, and Deidara jumped up and stretched, and the couple headed to their car.

"Deidara, you need to pay attention to these things."

"I know, but I have a short attention span un!" Sasori rolled his eyes. Was he the only one who cared? Why was it always him? couldn't the blonde ever do something? But Deidara couldn't help that, it's just the way he was. So why couldn't Sasori be like that? He hated it! He wanted to be carefree.

"You seem tense Danna un." Sasori glared at him. Deidara crunched his eyebrows together at the red head. He had been acting weird lately. He was starting to scare Deidara.

"Danna are you ok un, you haven't been working on you puppets since we graduated un?"

"I'm fine, I've just been really tired."

"But you haven't been sleeping. I've woke up twice this week to find you not next to me un. I waited for you for an hour but you never came back un. And when I went to get some Advil, the bottle was empty, I just bought it last week un."

"I've been having a lot of headaches."

"Danna it's because your not eating! When you don't eat more then crumbs your going to get a headache, and your lack of sleep un. Danna I'm worried about you un!"

"Just let it go! I'm fine! I think the new job had been getting at me! God!" Sasori snapped. Deidara flinched back. Sasori had never yelled at him like that. The blonde bit his lip and looked out the window. Something was seriously wrong with him. The ride home was quite after that. Deidara got out of the car and quickly walked into the house. Sasori looked after the blonde.

He felt guilty for yelling at him, again! He really hated himself for it. He had promised the blonde he wouldn't do that again. But here he was, yelling at him again. He hated himself, and it made him sad. Deidara didn't deserve this, not that bubbly, beautiful blonde of his. But he seemed happy, but on the inside he knew he was hurting. This was making his head hurt more, but he knew he had to apologize to him.

Deidara moaned and gazed up at the man that was above him. He panted, sweat running down his face, and the golden locks sticking to his body. Sasori thrust in again, hitting the blondes sweet spot. Deidara moaned again, lusty blue eyes meet brown. Sasori grabbed his aching member and pumped. Deidara released in his lovers hand, his breath coming more ragged. Sasori threw his head back and filled his angel with his seeds. He collapsed on him, panting.

"I'm sorry Dei…"

"I told you it was fine, your just over worked un."

"That gives me no reason to yell at you though…" Sasori kissed the blondes neck. He loved the feel of the blondes skin. But something was different. He didn't enjoy it as much as he normally did. Watching the blonde wither under him, wasn't the same. He loved doing it, but now it just felt like something he had to do. He didn't want to do it again. It seemed like a waste of time, no, his life was a waste of time.

**Awww poor Sasori R&R**


	6. What Am I Doing

**Hello peeps, this story is coming to an end. I also havent had time to work on my other story. But my art programs over and now I have free time. I got a lot of comments at the art show, people really liked my drawing of a girl with a bunch of lies around her. Which I loved that one. But on to the story R&R**

The week went by pretty uneventful, and turned into the weekend. Sasori keep to his promise of not yelling at the blonde. But it didn't stop him from noticing the things the red head did. Sasori still couldn't sleep at night, and when he did sleep, he was up around two in the morning. He hadn't worked on his puppets for over three months, and wouldn't touch a paint brush. The Advil keep disappearing, and Deidara was getting really worried.

Sasori was sitting on the bed reading a book when Deidara walked in. He smiled at the red head, and joined him on the bed. He glanced over at him, then scooted closer. Sasori didn't notice. Deidara smirked and began to kiss his neck. Sasori pushed him away. Deidara stared at him in disbelief. He had never pushed him away when he was in the mood, he always welcomed the blonde with open arms.

"Danna what's wrong un?"

"I'm just not in the mood…" he growled and put the book down. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Danna, I think you need to go to a doctor un."

"I don't need a doctor, I'm fine!" if anything the red head really hated doctors. After the doctor breaking the news to him that his parents were dead, he despised them to the highest level.

"Sasori, I've been looking on the internet you might have depression un, you have all the symptoms un. Please go and get it check out."

"Deidara, apparently you read it wrong because I'm fine."

"Your not fine un! You cant concentrate on grading papers, you cant sleep, you don't find interest in your puppets, you have headaches, and you don't eat. Now you refusing sex. The only thing missing is a feeling of worthlessness. Honey I'm worried about you un. Please go and get it checked un."

"You know I feel like I don't know you any more. When did you suddenly become a doctor?! I'm sick of you telling me there's something wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine, maybe you're the one who's messed up. Your always in my business you blonde bimbo cross dressing whore!" Deidara looked at the red head with wide eyes. Sasori had never called him that before. Deidara got out of bed and headed for the door.

"Wait Deidara…" Sasori followed him down to the front door. Deidara grabbed his jacket, and flung the door open. Sasori grabbed him, "Please Dei…"

"NO! I'm sick of this un! You and your damn mood swings are driving me crazy un! I tried to deal with it but I cant un! So please figure out what you want in you damn life, but until then, I'm giving you your space un, goodbye!" and the blonde left.

Deidara was walking down the road. How could Sasori say that? Didn't he know how much it hurt him? It had started to rain about five minutes ago. So the rain mixed with his tears. A car pulled up beside him and rolled the window down,

"Deidara sempai, why are you walking in the rain?"

"Oh hi Tobi, I just needed to clear my head un." the bounce in the blondes voice was gone, and Tobi caught on to it real quick.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No…"

"Want to come to my house?" Deidara glanced around he really couldn't go home.

"Sure…" Deidara got into the car, and put his seat belt on.

"Sempai's all wet, when we get you home Tobi will get you new clothes." Deidara smiled,

"Thanks Tobi."

Deidara was sitting on Tobi's bed, as Tobi dug through his closet.

"Here!" he threw some clothes at the blonde and left for him to change. Deidara did, then walked downstairs to find the boy.

"Do you want some coffee?" Deidara was shocked at his change in voice. Tobi turned, and his mask was gone. He had a beautiful face.

"Why don't you take your mask off in public un?" he just shrugged and handed him some coffee. They made their way to the couch.

"Why were you out walking?"

"I needed some air un."

"I want the real reason." Deidara looked down at his coffee,

"Me and Sasori got into a fight un. He said something's and…" he trailed off, he didn't want to talk about it, it was bad enough that he was thinking about it.

"Sempai, your crying…" Tobi reached over and wiped the tear away. Deidara looked at the water on Tobi's hand and smiled at him sadly.

"I'm sorry un…" Tobi scooted closer and took the blondes hands in his.

"Deidara, don't be sorry, it's not your fault, he hurt you, and if you need to talk to someone, I'm always here." Deidara worked up his best smile, but it was still laced with sadness.

"Thanks Tobi, you're always so nice un." Tobi smiled, and their eyes stayed together. Tobi leaned in a little. "Tobi…" the blonde whispered before Tobi took his lips. He pushed the blonde against the arm of the couch, and too his surprise, Deidara wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer.

He pulled away and looked into the blue eyes. That spark that had disappeared was back. Tobi kissed down his neck, unbuttoning the shirt as he went. When he got to a nipple he took it in his mouth and sucked. Deidara arched and moaned, this felt good, but something in the back of his mind was telling him to stop. Lets just say it was a little half. Tobi pulled the blondes pants down and took the blonde in his mouth.

Deidara didn't even have time to react. He threw his head back at the feeling. With in a few minutes the blonde released in his mouth. Tobi smiled and drank the liquid happily. He had wanted this for a long time. He had loved Deidara since he laid eyes on the blonde. But he was always with the red head. Now was Tobi's chance to change that.

Deidara looked at him with lust eyes. Tobi stuck three fingers at Deidara mouth, and the blonde took them in, coating them. Tobi watched the blonde with lust, before he pulled them out and pushed on in the blonde. Deidara arched off the couch, moaning. Tobi fished the finger around then added another and another, stretching him. He pulled out and lifted the blondes legs over his shoulders before sliding in.

Deidara moaned. He was so much smaller then…that other guy…but none the less, it was getting his mind away. Tobi slid in and out, picking up his pace as the blondes moans and groans escalated. Tobi loved the feeling of being inside the blonde, he was so tight, it was amazing. He felt himself getting close, and he grabbed the blonde member and stroked him in time. Soon Deidara released with a yelp, followed by Tobi.

He collapsed on him, panting. They soon fell asleep. Deidara was too tired to register what just happened, but he knew it was bad. Really bad.

**Deidara what have you done?! What will happen between Tobi and Deidara? What will Deidara do about Sasori? Will Sasori take Deidara's advice and go to the doctor? So many questions! R&R**


	7. What Have I Done?

**Sorry for not uploading next week, on to the story. R&R**

It had been a whole day and his blonde hadn't come back. He figured he would have come back in a few minutes beens it was pouring. But he never came back. He missed his blonde, and wanted him back. Sasori glanced at the phone for what seemed like the hundredth time, hoping to make it ring. It did. Sasori picked up the phone faster then a jackrabbit in the desert.

"Hello."

"Sasori?" It was Itachi. All the red head's hopes were shattered. "Sasori, what's wrong?"

"Me, and Deidara got into a fight, and he left. I don't know where he is…I'm worried."

"Want me to come over, we can call around and try to find him. He probably just stayed with a friend." That wasn't a bad idea. Sasori had been so upset he hadn't even thought of calling his friends.

"Yeah, I would like that Itachi."

"Ok, be over in five." Sasori sighed. He hoped this would bring Deidara back to him.

Itachi was at the door in no time. Sasori let him in and they began their search for him. They were down to the last house, Tobi's. Itachi dialed the number and they both listened. It rung once, twice…finally getting to an answering machine.

"Hey Tobi, this is Itachi, Sasori said him and Deidara got into a fight, so call us if you see Deidara please and thank you."

Deidara rolled over at hearing Itachi's voice. What was Itachi doing in his house. Then he paid heed to the message and everything came back. The fight, the leaving, Tobi in a car, Tobi… oh god what had he done? He flipped over and found Tobi next to him, naked. Deidara felt like he was going to throw up. He covered his mouth and dry heaved. He quickly grabbed his clothes and left, leaving a note for the boy.

Tobi woke up an hour later. He glanced around, then remembered last night. Ah, Deidara… he turned over, but the bed was empty. On his pillow there was a note,

'Tobi,

I'm sorry, but last night was a mistake. I didn't want to hurt you, but there is no way not to. But if anyone calls and ask if I was here, I wasn't. Please Tobi, I'm really sorry.

Deidara Art Is A Bang.' Tobi looked at the note in shock. It might not have meant anything to Deidara, but it meant the world to Tobi, and he wasn't letting go of this.

Sasori laid his head on his hands. He wanted his blonde back. Itachi rubbed his back soothingly,

"Don't worry Hun, he will come back, just give him time." Sasori looked up at the raven with teary brown orbs. Itachi petted the red hair, "Want me to help you forget him?"

"I don't want to forget him, I just want him back."

"Maybe just a little, to rest your mind and body?"

"It might not hurt…" the red head stated, looking down at the floor. Itachi tilted his head up, kissing him. Sasori tried to pull away, but Itachi was fast and trapped his head. But that didn't stop the red head from trying to pull away. He didn't get far. Itachi sensed the red heads distress, and pushed him back on the couch, so he could dominate him, and stop him from moving. He slipped his hand up and down his side, comforting him. That wasn't helping.

Itachi took drastic measures, and stuck his hand down Sasori's pants, stroking his slightly erect member.

"Please…Itachi…"

"Please what?" he asked moving down to his neck, pumping him. Sasori's head was so fogged, he wanted to release but knew this was wrong.

"Please make me forget…" Itachi smiled down at him,

"Can do…" he kissed his cheek before unbuttoning his shirt and moving to a nipple. Sasori moaned. Itachi didn't want to waste time, he knew the red head could changed his mind at any time. He fished his way into Sasori's pants, flinging them in some direction to be picked up later. He removed both their clothes, and stuck three fingers in Sasori's mouth.

He took them in and coated them with saliva before they were pulled out and one placed in him. He grunted, close to yelling. He had never been uke before, and he really hurt! Itachi moved that finger around before adding another them another. Sasori arched off the couch, how did Deidara like this? Then Itachi hit a spot inside of him sending white flashes up his spine. He threw his head back and moaned.

Itachi smirked and placed the others in, hitting that spot over and over. Just as the red head was about to reach his climax he pulled them out. Sasori whimpered. But that whimper was soon replaced with a yelp as the raven slammed into him. Sasori arched off the couch, and yelled. This hurt like hell! But Itachi found that spot inside him sending him over the edge. He started to move in time with him.

Sasori reached his climax and came over their stomachs. Itachi soon followed when the muscles tightened around him. Itachi smiled down at the panting red head. He kissed his cheek, and pulled away from the red head. He gathered his clothes, and left.

Sasori laid on the couch, what had he done? He betrayed Deidara, not once, but twice. The one he loved, his soul mate. He hurt him. Maybe something was wrong with him. Maybe he did need help, because he knew he would never do that with anyone else in his right mind.

**R&R**


	8. Where Could He Be

**Sorry it has been a while. Band camp started and that takes up 9 hours of my day, then I volunteer at the hospital and a haunted house, and to top it off I got a new boyfriends so he takes up a lot of my time so sorry again R&R**

Deidara had checked himself into a hotel. He really hated them, but he had nothing left. He was going to stay with Konan, but when he went to her house Pein was there, and…dose it need more explaining? He sighed and flopped back on the bed. Still debuting if he should go apologize to Sasori, wait no! He started it, maybe he did need a break from the blonde.

But what if that break included someone else. Wait, he did it with Tobi. Just thinking about it made his stomach do flips. He hoped Sasori would still take him after he told him. Should he even tell him? It was just a one night thing, never to happen again. He was just confused.

Deidara rolled over on his side and pulled the pillow to him. He wished it was his Danna, holding him back, kissing him. He cried himself to a dreamless sleep.

Deidara walked into the school. He got their really late. He knew Sasori would be there on time no matter what. He was very impatience, and hated waiting. Maybe he was rubbing off on Deidara, because it bugged him coming in this late. But he wanted to avoid the red head, give him a little space. He tried forcing himself to take the long route to his class to miss Sasori's class. But his feet took him the familiar way, passing right by his class.

He didn't want to glance in but he did. And he froze. Sasori was replaced with an old, gray haired man. Unless the break up really took a toll on the red head, something was wrong. He knocked on the door and the old man trudged his way to it,

"Can I help you?" He asked, voice slightly hoarse.

"Mr. Akasuna, where is he un?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't know, I just fill in." He stated. Deidara missed the ma'am, and made his way to the office. Why would Sasori miss, was he really that upset with him? Deidara could feel his heart shatter at the thought. What if that 'till death do us part' meant nothing? He stopped in his tracks, maybe he didn't want to find out why he wasn't at school. He gulped and headed to his class.

Maybe if he buried himself in a painting or something. Just to take his mind away. He walked into the class that was full. The students gave him a weird look, he had never been late before.

"Are you ok Deidara?" Sai asked. Deidara turned to him and smiled his best smile.

"Yeah, just a little…confused un…" Sai scrunched his eyebrows together. What happened to the always cheerful blonde.

"Today's a free day, just don't make too much of a mess un." Sai watched at his teacher walked over to the paints and pulled them out along with a canvas and brushes. He had never seen the blonde like this before and it worried him.

Deidara stared at the canvas before bring his brush into the paint and applying it to the board. He had no idea what his hands were doing but he focused on them the best he could. Anything to get his mind away. He didn't want to think about Sasori, but he could feel tears brim his eyes. He bit his lip and held them back. He didn't want his students seeing him cry.

Sai pulled up a chair beside the blonde, and watched as he painted. He had to give Deidara props, he was really good.

"Dei, your really good." He didn't have much done, but the back ground was beautiful. It was of a beach at sun set. It wasn't complete but you could tell what it was. Deidara smiled over his shoulder at the boy and returned to his painting. Sai new something was wrong with the blonde, but he didn't want to pull it out of him. If he wanted to talk about it he would. Sai turned and looked at his class.

Wait, who were these people? He glanced at clock, it was twenty minutes into second hour.

"Damn…" Sai muttered under his breath. Deidara turned, and noticed it was second hour.

"I'll write you a pass Hun…" He did and sent Sai on his way. He knew the boy was worried about him, but he didn't want to bother him with his problems. He was a teenager after all, he had his own relationship problems. He saw that pink haired bimbo he was going out with. She was a slut, he didn't know how Sai could like someone like her. But he liked her and that was all that mattered. He could feel more tears poking at his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sai glanced around his fifth hour, waiting for Mr. Akasuna to come in. But when the bell rang an old man walked in. Where was Akasuna? That's when it hit, did him and Dei get into a fight? That would explain the way the blonde was acting, and why the red headed devil wasn't here. But what could be going on, they had been acting weird for a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara looked up at the painting, he must really love the red head. The picture in front of him was of the red head at the beach. Deidara felt his knee's get weak. He fell to the floor and cried in his hands. He really missed him. He needed to find out what he did today, he needed to clear things up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara stood outside the office. Did he really want to find out where his lover was. Well it could be a lie. But even if it was a lie, it would make him feel better. He marched into that room,

"Where was Sasori Akasuna today un?"

"Don't you know Deidara?"

"I have been staying at my moms this weekend and she doesn't believe in phones un." Deidara lied through his teeth. The lady smiled,

"He took the day off to go to the doctor. Said he had something's to settle." Deidara nodded his thanks, and left. What could Sasori be doing?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori looked up at the building. He hated this place. His red hair blew around his face. Was it him or did it suddenly get cold out? He rubbed his arms and headed into the building that every time he walked out of, it changed his life.

**Omg what could Sasori be doing? Lol R&R**


	9. Peace Offering

**Hey everyone. Lifes not going so good right now, so I havent really had the inspiration to write fan fictions. Sorry for the long wait, I think I might push myself to finish the other one I have started but don't hope for much. So be on the look out you might see it around. R&R**

Deidara looked up at the ceiling in his hotel room. He knew his lover hated Hospitals and doctors, so why did he go? All Deidara knew was he was worried about Sasori. All his anger had vanished, heck, he even forgot what they were fighting about. He just wanted to be in Sasori's arms. He sighed and sat up. Would he be at school today? Would he even talk to the blonde? Deidara bit his lip and got dressed the only way to find out was to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori looked down at the bottle in his hand. Everything could be fixed with this little pill. His mood swings, lack of sleep, lack of eating, everything. But could his relationship be fixed by this little pill? He did sleep with Itachi, would Deidara take him after that? He didn't want his blonde to abandon him, after everything they had been though. Well, he had no way of knowing but to try. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara looked out over his class, and smiled. It wasn't one of his signature smile, but it was one. He loved seeing his students hard at work, how could you not love art? Deidara turned to find Sasori. Deidara jumped, he wasn't expecting that. Sasori looked at him with sad eyes, it turned the blondes heart. Sasori sat a small bottle on his desk. Deidara glanced at it before looking at the red head.

"What is that un?"

"A peace offering…" Deidara picked up the bottle and looked at it.

'Prescription for Akasuna Sasori, Anti-Depressants' Deidara read to himself. It took his brain a while to comprehend what he had just read. Then he glanced back up at his lover with wide eyes. Sasori was looking at the floor, blushing,

"Can we talk out in the hall, please?" Deidara glanced at his students. Sai gave him the thumbs up, and Deidara followed his red head out the door. Sasori closed the door behind him, and he looked at the blonde, his blonde. Deidara was still looking at the bottle.

"I'm sorry…" It had never been so hard for the red head to find words.

"Before you say sorry, there is something you need to know un." Deidara glanced at the red head, "I slept with Tobi un. It was a mistake, but I cant erase the past un." It was hard for Deidara to say that, but he had to get it off his chest. He wanted that out in the open before the red head started apologizing. He couldn't really except Sasori's apology until he knew the whole truth. He couldn't look at Sasori, he felt so ashamed.

"I slept with Itachi, maybe we both have a thing for Uchiha's." Deidara chuckled, it was like music to Sasori's ears. He looked at the floor, silence hung between them.

"I'm sorry un…"

"No, I'm sorry, in the end it could all be blamed on me. If I hadn't yelled at you, you wouldn't have been wondering the streets. The Uchiha's just found us at our weakest points."

"I'm to blame too un. If I hadn't been trying to play doctor…"

"But you were right, babe." Sasori stated. He wanted so much to reach out and touch the blonde, comfort him.

"What did they say was the cause of your depression un?"

"They said it had to be genetic. They looked up files, my mom had it. She suffered from it greatly apparently. She was put in the hospital before I was born for trying to kill herself. After she had me she just covered it up well with a lot of pills, and fake smiles. My dad suffered slightly with depression. But his wasn't bad, and was pretty much fixed with pills. It was bound to happen to me eventually, better now then later when I'm older I guess." Sasori hated having to talk about his parents, especially about something he never knew about.

"I'm sorry to hear that un…" Deidara knew it was hard for the red head. But would the pills really solve anything. He had heard that some pills only make things worse. He didn't want to wake up one morning and find his love on the bathroom floor, tiles covered in blood. But would he rather read it in the paper? No, he wanted to be with him, through think and thin, sickness and in health, to death do us part.

Sasori looked at the blonde. He could tell the blonde was thinking. He always got that look on his face when he was think, like it hurt. It made the red head smile, he could read his blonde like a open book. He would never be able to do that with someone else. Deidara was his soul mate. He didn't want to pressure the blonde,

"You don't have to forgive me, but…" He wanted his blondes forgiveness. He wanted the blonde in his arms. But he wanted Deidara to be happy, and if the blonde was happy with someone more stable, he would let him go. Because you do that for the people you love, you care for them more. Heck, Sasori would die for him, he almost did once. He looked at the blonde who was still thinking, "You know were to find e if you need me." He headed back off to his class.

Deidara was confused, everything that had happened was boiling up in his head. He couldn't think straight. He just knew he wanted to be with the red head. But was it right for him to be scared? He didn't know if he was scared of the red head hurting himself or Deidara. Bit he knew he needed Sasori in his life. He looked up at the red head as he walked away. Would Sasori continue to take the pills if Deidara didn't come back. He didn't want to risk it, he wanted his red head to live a happy , long life.

He ran and caught up to the red head, and pulled him back. Sasori looked at him with confusion. Deidara tilted his head up and kissed him. Deidara placed his arms around the red head's neck and pulled him closer. Sasori placed his hands on the slightly feminine hips. Deidara pulled away and rested their foreheads together,

"Please don't ever leave me again…" Sasori stated.

"I don't think I could un." They smiled at each other, before kissing one last time and heading to their classes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara opened the door to his class, and watched as the ones listening at the door fell out. He chuckled, and watched as they all scampered away and left Sai on the ground. Sai smiled up at the blonde.

"How long have you been listening un?"

"Since about 'peace offering…'" Deidara just laughed it off, what's happen, has happened.

**Remember R&R PS I didn't proofread this. **


	10. Till Death Do Us Part

**sorry for the long wait alot of stuff has happened and ive kinda grown out of writting SasoxDei, ive moved on to working on my novels but havent had time so this will probally be the last story from me in a while but i still read them so if you have any good sasoxdei stories i would love to read them. **

Deidara walked into the house and spun around. It had been so long since he had seen the inside of this house. It might have only been a few days but it felt like eternity. Sasori watched from the doorway. He had missed his blonde so much. Was it the meds he was taking or did Deidara look more beautiful?

"It feels so good to be home un!" Deidara turned to look at his lover. Sasori walked over to him and crashed their lips together. Deidara wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him back. Deidara loved the feel of Sasori's lips on his, so much better then Tobi's. Sasori started dragging his hands up the blondes shirt. Deidara moaned, only turning the red head on more. Sasori pushed Deidara against a wall, pulling the blondes shirt off. Sasori pushed his tongue in the blondes mouth, fighting his tongue. Deidara made way with the buttons on Sasori's shirt, tossing it with his.

Sasori grinded their groins together, earning another moan from his blonde.

"Bed… un?" Deidara panted out as Sasori left his lips and moved to his neck. Sasori nodded into his lovers neck, but didn't pull away. Deidara pulled away and headed up the stairs. He tripped, but caught himself, only to have Sasori land on top of him, biting his neck and shoulder. Deidara flipped over and worked at Sasori's belt. It had been so long, too long.

Sasori pulled the blondes pants off, along with his boxers. Deidara pulled the red heads member out and placed it at his entrance. The red head took the hint and pushed into him. Deidara threw his head back and moaned. It had been way too long! He was so much more better then Tobi.

Sasori slid in and out, soon finding the blondes sweet spot. Deidara screamed as he continued to slam into that spot. Sasori pumped the blonde slowly, he loved the look on his face. So much better then seeing that Uchiha over him.

"Sasori…please stop…t-torturing me un." Sasori smirked, and pumped the blonde faster, bringing him to his climax. After the blonde released, Sasori did, filling the blonde with his seeds.

"I'm going to have rug burns now un." Deidara panted out.

"Well I'm not done with you yet." Sasori said and kissed the blondes neck, before picking him up and carrying him to their bed room. He dropped the blonde on the bed and laid down on top of him. He kissed up the blondes body till he reached his lips. Sasori lightly kissed them before leaving Deidara and moving to his member.

He flicked his tongue out and lick it seductively. Deidara moaned and arched off the bed. He wanted so much more from his lover. Sasori took it in his mouth and sucked lightly. The blonde withered and grunted under him. Sasori knew what he was doing to the blonde, but he also knew how much Deidara liked it. He started to suck harder, and hum. Deidara arched more, he was close, but he wanted the pleasure to continue. But his stamina wasn't well with such a skilled mouth. He exploded in the red heads mouth.

Deidara panted and looked down at the red head who was licking his lips, and moved to clean the blonde. The sight was just so erotic, he could almost come again from watching it. Sasori moved back up to his lips, letting the blonde taste himself. Deidara locked his arms around the red head, he never wanted to leave him again,

"Sasori, I love you."

"I love you too Dei." Sasori said and nuzzled his neck, "And I never want you to leave me again."

"Never un." Sasori leaned down and kissed his blonde again. He raised Deidara's legs and slid back into him. Deidara arched slightly, and moaned. Sasori started a slow pace, quickly building up his pace. Deidara smiled and dug his fingernails into the red heads back. Sasori brushed the blonde hair out of Deidara's face and kissed his forehead. He had missed the blonde so much, he had never been so alone in his life.

Deidara and Sasori walked happily hand in hand into school the next morning. Nothing could put them down, not even those little hellions. Now that Sasori was on his meds, everything seemed to be getting better. He wore a smile on his face, something Deidara didn't see much in public.

They walked into the art room. Deidara sat at his desk and Sasori took a seat at one of the stools.

"Ya know Akasuna you didn't turn in your project last week, I think you need to be punished un," Deidara said, looking into the brown eyes of his lover.

"I'm sorry sensei, you see I was with my really hot boyfriend, he distracted me."

"You know, I think this person is really bad for you, maybe you should trying going out with someone more responsible, say…me un."

"Oh Sensei, your kinky." Sasori said as he got up from his seat and walked around the teachers desk, "But I like it that way." He leaned down and kissed the blonde.

"EW! I think I might throw up!" they turned and found Sai standing at the door. Deidara laughed,

"Kissing is kissing Sai un." Sai laughed.

"I have to get to class, see you at lunch hun." Sasori kissed the blonde on the forehead and left.

The day was going great. Deidara hadn't had a day this good since he left Sasori. Now everything was great. There was a knock at the door. Deidara answered it. The runner handed him a letter that was addressed to him. He glanced at it, and tilted his head, who could it be from? He walked back to his desk and opened it.

'Till Death Do Us Part.

Love, yours and only yours,

Sasori.' Deidara smiled at this. Sasori was right on that one, Till Death Do Us Part, he thought.

**so ends another happy story**

**Forever in Eternity, live on in our hearts forever Sasori and Deidara**

**ShadesofDeath**


End file.
